metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Bandits (Metro Last Light Level)
Bandits is the fourteenth level in Metro: Last Light. Overview While travelling the tunnels using Regina, Artyom stumbles upon a group of Red Line Refugees, and subsequently agrees to help them with their problem, bandits. Diary Entries 19. After saving the tied up guy, pass through an irradiated stretch of tunnel and there will be a bathroom on your right, the note is on the floor in the stall. 20. You’ll come to a split, where the right path is lit with torches and there’s a skull above, go through the door down there and follow the path around until you come to a guy tied up, the note is on the table behind him. Moral Points Gain: *When Artyom first awakes, turn around and enter where Regina crashed. A point is earned after discovering the skeleton and a Shambler with an extended barrel there. *After meeting the refugee caravan, wait and listen to all their conversations. A point is earned after a woman says her husband was drafted and then captured by Nazis. *Continuing down the tunnel after the refugee caravan, the first tunnel on the right will lead to a series of abandoned metro cars. A woman is crying for help and about to be raped by two bandits. Kill/knock them out to earn a point. *Just before arriving at the main bandit camp where they're holding the woman and children, continue down the left-hand tunnel to a carriage with several corpses. Doing so earns a point. *Rescue the women and children being held in the bandit camp. The point is earned when the bandit in the final room threatening them is killed. Trivia *After you save the woman and children that are being held by the bandits, they disappear. *In the main bandit camp, there is a big room with 3 bandits where you can find a bottle of vodka, and drink it. That will make the screen "drunk", and will slow time a bit. *In the area with railcars, you can only save one refugee, no matter how fast you put down all the bandits. The other will run off into the radioactive water and kill himself if he is not executed. *In this level you can earn a lot of MGR by picking up enemy weapons and selling them at the store. *The two bandits preparing to rape the woman will accidentally kill her if you wait too long *On the right side after you discover the abandoned caravan, in the left hand tunnel, there is a passage leading to a room that is boarded up and blocked by a train carriage. There you can find a corpse that carries some MGRs on it. Be careful when taking them however, as a nosalis will ambush you when you search the body. Notes *At the 1st part of the bandit camp, in the passenger cars on the left a safe key can be found on a seat toward the back of the first car. The matching safe is on the opposite side at the end of the passage. *At the end of the level when you have to hold out during a nosalis attack it is FAR more effective to just run laps and save your bullets as the ferry arrives after a certain time has passed it is NOT based on nosalis killed Bugs *There is a game breaking bug when you ring the bell to summon the ferryboat, your character will be stuck and you can't move or shoot. *During the point Regina normally crashes, it may destroy the barricade and drive further. *When driving the Regina (this happened when I was driving it and the guy who moves the railcar spoke not sure if it’s the cause) it will stop moving and you can’t do anything. *You may become unable to use takedowns on enemies during this level and all afterward. * After freeing the the male hostage, he constantly say to quiet down or the Bandits will hear even if out of range and it will repeat with subtitles until the level is completed. Achievements/Trophies Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Last Light Levels